warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Pelt
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Storm Pelt |early settler=Storm Pelt |hunter=Storm Pelt |warrior=Storm Pelt |father=Jagged Peak |mother=Holly |brother=Eagle Feather |sister=Dew Nose |livebooks=The Blazing Star, ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Storm Pelt is a lithe, thick-furred, broad-shouldered scarred, mottled gray tom with blue eyes, a bushy tail, a pink nose, and a torn ear-tip. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Blazing Star :Storm Pelt and his littermates, Dew Nose and Eagle Feather, are born to Holly and Jagged Peak. They are noted to all be healthy after their birth. Shortly afterwards, Storm Pelt and his siblings emit loud squeaks that can be heard from the nursery as Holly and Jagged Peak care for them. A Forest Divided :Clear Sky comes to visit Holly and Jagged Peak's kits in Tall Shadow's camp, bringing a rabbit with him. He spots the three littermates tumbling on the grass on the other side of the hollow, and they race over to him, with Storm Pelt trailing behind Eagle Feather and Dew Nose. Holly scolds her kits, telling them it's much too cold for them to be playing outside and to go back to their nest. Jagged Peak and Shattered Ice disagree that the kits should be allowed to play. Mud Paws suggests that the youngsters should go inside only once their tail-tips are frozen, and Sparrow Fur adds that the kits should be allowed to have fun. When Thunder mentions it, Clear Sky is surprised to find out that the kits are eating prey already, but Gray Wing reminds his brother that they were born the new moon before the last. :Later that day, Holly weaves branches around her den, while her kits dart around her, pouncing on one another with excitement. Thunder offers to play with them and Jagged Peak, as Eagle Feather and Dew Nose want badger rides, and he asks Storm Pelt if he wants one too. The gray kit hangs back and states that he wants to help Holly, but his mother encourages him to go play. Storm Pelt promises not to get in her way and he offers that he can push in the bits sticking out. The young cat demonstrates, and Holly agrees. : Path of Stars : However, he is mentioned by Tall Shadow, along with his siblings, that they all have their own trainers teaching them hunting skills. After Black Ear is rescued, he and his siblings fidget around him, according to Thunder, as it would help him forget about the ordeal. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Storm Pelt sits beside his sister, Dew Nose, and they jump up to greet Moth Flight when she enters camp. They see Micah behind her, and question who he is. Later, when the white she-cat asks where Wind Runner is, Storm Pelt chips in that she went to the full-moon Gathering not long ago. :Storm Pelt, Reed Tail, Fern Leaf, Holly, and Dew Nose are mentioned to have been the cats to dig out Moth Flight's medicine den. He also collects bedding for Rocky when he falls ill. Moth Flight gathers catmint to cure the tom's cough, and Storm Pelt comments that it's a shame it doesn't grow on the moor, because it smells wonderful. The medicine cat tells the tom to spread some of the bundle around the clearing to dry. Moth Flight also notes that he should guard them, since she doesn't want anyone to eat any. Storm Pelt nods, so he and Eagle Feather begin to lay them out. :Many moons later, when Moth Flight returns from ShadowClan, the tom comments to his parents that they should welcome the she-cat home. He and Eagle Feather stand up for the queen, rebutting all of Jagged Peak and Holly's negative comments. Later, Storm Pelt plays with Moth Flight's kits, giving them badger rides. The tom carries Bubbling Stream, who begs him to go faster. About a half-moon after, Storm Pelt is one of the cats that stays behind from the full moon Gathering. He also goes out on several hunting patrols. The tom again offers to play with Moth Flight's kits, commenting that Slate needs a rest. The white she-cat thanks him, and then leaves camp. :When Moth Flight's kits go missing, Storm Pelt helps search for them. Once they're found, the tom comes back to the hollow, panting heavily. He comments that he has no clue how they snuck out because Gorse Fur was guarding the entrance. Honey Pelt answers that they snuck out through the tunnel White Tail showed them. Moth Flight then heads out again, despite Storm Pelt's protests. When Wind Runner is injured, he questions where the medicine cat is going. She hurriedly tells him that she has to save her mother, and quickly departs. Later, Storm Pelt is mentioned to take White Tail out to teach hunting techniques. He also agrees to help Silver Stripe hunt mice, and then later try lapwings. At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, Moth Flight comments that Storm Pelt's ear tip will always be torn, but she suspects he's proud of his scars. :When Moth Flight explains to her kits that they must each go to different Clans, Bubbling Stream questions why she and her siblings must join new groups, and why it can't be Storm Pelt and his littermates instead. In the ''Novellas Thunderstar's Echo : ''Shadowstar's Life : Trivia Interesting facts *He has rogue blood via Holly. Mistakes *It is unknown whether Storm Pelt was to be Silver Stripe's mentor, or Dust Muzzle, as when Windstar is giving them their mentors, she first says Dust Muzzle, and then Storm Pelt is shown ready to teach Silver Stripe. Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Jagged Peak: Mother: :Holly: Brother: :Eagle Feather: Sister: :Dew Nose: Uncles: :Gray Wing: :Skystar: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: First cousins: :Thunderstar: :Bright Stream's tabby kit: :Bright Stream's pale gray kit: :Storm two unnamed kits: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: :Tiny Branch: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Second cousins: :Lightning Stripe: :Sleek Fur: :Shell Claw: :Feather Ear: Family Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Sturmpelz (ES)ru:Грозовая Гриваfr:Storm Peltfi:Storm Pelt Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Kits Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters